


Power Is Nothing Without Control

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [163]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Fluff and Angst, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Adam meets Jesse during a club night out with his friend Leo, who was recently introduced into the BDSM scene. He's never been interested in the scene himself, but he finds himself interested in Jesse.





	Power Is Nothing Without Control

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> These two are my precious babies in the BDSMverse. Jesse is so broken and adorable and I love the way Adam learns how to handle him on, like, pure instinct. Bless them.  
> Written for [The Clash of the Writing Titans #9](https://www.landedifandom.net/tag/cow-t-9/), [Week 3](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week3/), Mission 1, prompt: AU, fluff and angst

Adam had never been interested in controlling someone.

He's a controlled person, both physically and mentally speaking. He feels like he needs that to bring the best out of himself, to organize life in a way that makes sense, to balance out his various interests – being an artist and being a sportsman kind of makes necessary for him to split his soul exactly in half, so he can follow both his dreams at the same time, intertwining them instead of making them battle against one another. And he needs to be controlled to do that, because braiding together two independent threads is not as easy as mixing up colors seamlessly on a palette. It requires precision. Attention to details. Once again, control.

He also needs to be controlled because there's school to think of, on top of it all. His mom exhausted herself, financially speaking, to get him through high school, and she's still doing it now to get him through college, despite his scholarship. She absolutely refused to allow him to take on a loan to pay for his expenses, she insisted on paying everything herself. “What else should I work for, munchkin? You're my only sensible investment in life, if I don't pay for you I might as well pay for nothing else,” she said, and Adam, despite feeling burdened by guilt for allowing his mom to keep working double shifts to pay for his education despite being past his eighteens, saw the point in her reasoning and accepted it. He took responsibility for it, which means he has to be on time with subjects, tests and exams, that his student career must be spotless, that he has to make sure that every single teacher remembers him as “yes, Walker, a brilliant student, he will really do something in his life”. To make his mama proud. And also make her investment worth it.

Being a good student, an inspired artist and a successful football player _all at the same time_ requires as much control as Adam can gather. And it's not always easy. As a matter of fact, it is, most of the time, a huge pain in the ass.

That's why he never thought anyone could actually _want_ to be held in control by someone else. Being controlled is difficult, why would anybody want that? And even when Leo introduced him to the Scene, and showed him there were, actually, people interested in that, he kept thinking that wouldn't be the right thing for him. Being in control of himself is already responsibility enough – but being in control of someone else? How can you even deal with a responsibility like that? To know there's someone in the world depending on you to balance out the lack of control in themselves – that's too much. He definitely couldn't think about taking that challenge on.

That was, of course, until he met Jesse.

Jesse's the kind of person he could only describe using the world deranged. He lives his life in a constant berserk state. Before they met each other he didn't even know where he would end up sleeping every night, and sometimes he wasn't even sure the place where he ended up sleeping would be the same place he would wake up to the day after. He was fucked up like that – nothing around him made any kind of sense, nothing except pain, naturally, pain and loss, and he was ready to do everything to fill that void.

He was the first person about whom Adam found himself thinking – hell, someone like him _needs_ to be controlled by someone else. For _his_ sake.

He distinctly remembers looking at him for at least half an hour, the first time he saw him. He looked at him from a distance while Leo, sitting on the couch next to him, cradling a drink in his hand and Cody, dressed as a cat maid, on his lap, told him exactly who Jesse was, what he had gone through and what were his days like. And Adam remembers thinking “just don't. Don't get interested in him. Don't get involved with that. You don't want that kind of shit in your life. You don't _need_ that kind of shit in your life”.

And yet, he couldn't look away. And when Jesse approached him later that night, after approaching at least ten more people before getting to him, he knew he should've refused him like so many others had smartly done before him.

And yet, he couldn't do that either.

He took him home, instead. Kissed him like the fate of the world depended on their lips touching, on the exchange of fluids. Put his hands on Jesse's shoulders when he became too restless and told him “calm down”. Jesse wouldn't, naturally. He kept mumbling take me, take me, hit me, push me, use something, something big, break me, break me, break me. When Adam told him to calm down again, not only Jesse ignored him, but started freaking out too.

And in a normal situation, with any other person, Adam would've freaked out too. He'd have said fuck this night, fuck this situation and fuck you in particular, and he'd have thrown the messed up fucker out of the house and he would’ve kept the memory of the messed up fucker only as a cautionary tale.

But something switched in him. Something he didn't know he had in himself came alive, was born on that night. Some of his own control seeped through the barriers of his own mind and he knew he had to make it leak on Jesse, somehow.

It happened naturally. His voice found the way on its own.

“Stand still,” he said, and Jesse froze. And complied, as he tied him to the table leg. “You will sleep here, tonight,” Adam added, “In perfect silence. I won't hear a whisper from you the whole night, or I swear I will make you regret ever being born with a mouth.” Then, he had left the kitchen. He had gone back to his bedroom and, with no second thought, no sense of guilt whatsoever, he had fallen asleep.

He had woken up the next day feeling shiny like a new dime. Serene, almost happy, to be honest. He had gone back to the kitchen where he had found Jesse sitting on the floor, smiling up at him. He was freaking handsome, those platinum blonde hair all ruffled on top of his head and those green eyes staring at him like he had found a promised land.

At first, he had hesitated. It was weird having a boy tied with a belt to the table leg, legs gathered under his ass on the raw floor. Adam wasn't sure how to proceed. Then, he had decided to proceed as though a sight like that was normal. He had walked to the kitchen counter. Had poured himself some coffee. “How did you sleep?” he had asked.

Jesse had answered with a voice like a nightingale chirping. “Better than I have in years.”

Knowing that he had made that possible had been more rewarding than any good mark he had ever obtained in his school life, any touchdown he had ever achieved in any match, any brilliant painting he had ever completed and was ever complimented about.

Sure, he had thought to himself while sipping coffee and looking at Jesse, still smiling on the floor, controlling himself was useful and easy, while controlling someone else was scary. But he could get used to it.


End file.
